coolcoolcoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Z
Planet Z, later retittled Planet Z: Reloaded is a 2014 horror post apocalyptic series. On July 28, 2017, it was annominced that Season 6 would be the final season and that a feature film would officially wrap up the series. Season 1 (7 episodes) Starring * Gage Daniels as Danny * Henna Love-joy as Naomi * Candice Boatwright as Red * Austin North as Rhydian * Bianca Johnston as Rosemary * Felicia Jordan as Mae Recurring * Jenna Frost as Kate Season 2 (13 episodes) Starring * Gage Daniels as Danny * Henna Love-joy as Naomi * Candice Boatwright as Red * Bianca Johnston as Rosemary * Felicia Jordan as Mae * DJ Thompson as Liam Recurring * Jenna Frost as Kate * Austin North as Rhydian Season 3 (13 episodes) Starring * Gage Daniels as Danny * Henna Love-joy as Naomi * Candice Boatwright as Red * Felicia Jordan as Mae * DJ Thompson as Liam Recurring * Leonna Kravitz as Sasha Hines * Mack Love-joy as Dennis * Jenna Frost as Kate * Maya Long as Kylie * Austin North as Rhydian Season 4 (21 episodes) Starring * Gage Daniels as Danny * Henna Love-joy as Naomi * Candice Boatwright as Red * DJ Thompson as Liam * Kayla Fields as Rhyn * Mack Love-joy as Dennis Recurring * Maya Long as Kylie * Albert French as Darrel * Rebecca Goth as Rebecca * Grant Hudson as Jonas Hines * Abbi and Alli Good as Rhyn (child) * Ruth Hendrix as the voodoo woman * Teresa Acosta as Shere Season 5 (13 episodes) Starring * Henna Love-joy as Naomi * DJ Thompson as Liam * Kayla Fields as Rhyn * Teresa Acosta as Shere * Mack Love-joy as Dennis Recurring * Austin Wilson as Grant * Julia Andrews as Delilah * Allison White as Catherine * Justin Reynolds as Cody * Richard Norris as Male Leader Henry * Penelope Tellerman as Female Leader Patricia * Patricia VanMater as Nurse Ingrid * Maya Long as Kylie * Felix Moore as Josh Season 6 (13 episodes) A sixth season was renewed December 1, 2016 and is set to premiere in 2017. Planet Z(Season 6) S6 E1: A Planet Z Christmas In the aftermath of last season's firey events, the survivors band together to seek out a new home. Season Premiere. S6 E2: Parenthood Naomi tries to handle raising Dennis and the babies as a single mother. Rhyn and Josh practice mastering their powers. Liam makes an effort to get to know Josh. {Special Guest Star: Candace Boatwright} S6 E3: Past Demons Catherine's dark past comes back to haunt her. Rhyn learns of a new ability. {Special Guest Star: Candice Boatwright} S6 E4: New Year, New Beginnings The group considers letting Gavin and his wife Fiona in. S6 E5: The Wild Hunt Horse riders come to take Josh back to the voodoo woman. Kylie and Liam vow to protect their son. S6 E6: Insatiable The voodoo woman is a beast who inflicts pain and suffering but this time she will go too far for power. Someone will not survive. {Character Death: Fiona} S6 E7: Once Bitten, Twice Shy Shere suffers strange side effects after Rhyn bites her. S6 E8: Zombie World The group tries to clear out a zombie infested amusement park to make their new home. S6 E9: Tunnel of Broken Hearts Liam and Kylie get stuck in an old Tunnel of Love ride and discover a new type of zombie. S6 E10: Life, Death, and What Lies in Between The group close in on the voodoo woman. {Special Guest Star: Candice Boatwright} S6 E11: Ghost Town The voodoo woman's weakness is revealed as Josh is the key to her demise. Catherine is held captive by the voodoo woman. {Special Guest Star: Candice Boatwright} (Pregnancy Reveal: Red) (Character Death: Catherine) S6 E12: Mourning Sickness As the group reels over their latest loss, it is revealed why Kylie and Josh are so important to the voodoo woman. Reminder quote: Voodoo woman to Naomi: "How would you like to be with Danny again?" {Special Guest Star: Candice Boatwright} S6 E13 The End of the Beginning Naomi considers making a deal with the voodoo woman. {Special Guest Star: Candice Boatwright} Notes Casting Changes *Allison White (Catherine) is now billed as starring *Maya Long(Kylie) is now billed as starring *Justin Reynolds(Cody) is now billed as starring New Cast Gavin Strong(Gavin) is now billed as starring Sebastian Amos(Josh recast) is now billed as starring Alicia Dorses(Jayme) is now billed as starring Starring * Henna Love-joy as Naomi * DJ Thompson as Liam * Kayla Fields as Rhyn * Teresa Acosta as Shere * Maya Long as Kylie * Allison White as Catherine * Gavin Strong as Gavin * Alicia Dorses as Jayme * Justin Reynolds as Cody * Sebastian Amos as Josh Recurring * Candice Boatwright as Red * Patricia VanMater as Nurse Ingrid *Julia Andrews as Delilah *Ruth Hendrix as the voodoo woman *Ashley Benza as Fiona